


Update for SSAEW!

by WeissSchnee



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeissSchnee/pseuds/WeissSchnee





	Update for SSAEW!

Hello people who've read my past work! I do apologize for the "minor" delay in updating my work, as life got in the way. However, I'm going to start working on a new, updated, less confusing and more well-put together fanfic! I may or may not delete the original work, as it won't be necessary and will only confuse new and old readers alike. Nevertheless, I will go through and mark everyone's comments, suggestions and critiques from my last work. Thank you all for being very patient! I'd also like to point out, that this will, and continue to be a fan made piece of fiction. There will be discrepancies with the actual lore of RWBY, as it does NOT follow the story-line. About 90% of aspects will be taken from the lore and timeline, but this will be my story, and it will not match up to the actual characters/events. This story will be how I'd like the characters to have adventures with one another.


End file.
